


His "Damsel-NOT-in-distress"

by JoFrez



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Boys Kissing, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Steve is a prince, Tony is in the black market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoFrez/pseuds/JoFrez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was the prince of S.H.I.E.L.D and he had always gotten what he wanted. And love was never a question he needed answered when suitors pile up one after another. But when he encountered a mysterious man on one of his patrols, Steve was about to have his life turned around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His "Damsel-NOT-in-distress"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and my first work here so please excuse it if it's shit.  
> This has been beta'd by my friend, Su Mei who does not have an account here. Thank you!

Steve had always had things going his way.

Although, he'd never intended it to be like that. It's just...was. He'd never intended to be born in a royal family. He'd never intended to have, what others would call, "devilishly handsome looks". Never intended to be highly-regarded by his people(or his father's people to be more accurate since he had yet to become King of S.H.I.E.L.D). No, of course not. 

Ok, maybe he did have something to do with the admiration he received. Steve had always been ready to extend a helping hand. Whether someone was in danger or if everyone was in danger, he would always place his people before himself, even if at times it meant putting his own life at risk. 

With all these selfless deeds, it was a no-brainier that everyone in the town loved him. 

Especially the female population.

Everywhere he went, those of the female gender were ready to throw themselves at his feet and were willing to do almost anything for him if he'd just ask. But Steve didn't want something like this. He couldn't possibly ask anyone to do whatever he pleased. It would simply be making use of people and Steve couldn't stand that thought. Furthermore, he felt that he would never be able to provide the affection and time a woman needed.

How could he? When most of his hours were dedicated to serving and protecting his town, he barely had any time to indulge himself in his hobby. And when the time comes to take the throne, Steve will hardly have time to even catch his breath.

So nope. No relationship for this guy.

But the lack in the romance department wasn't a reason or excuse to disregard his duties as the prince and soon-to-be king. So Steve just carried out his days just like he always has been. Wake up, look through some papers and documents, patrol the town for evil, defeat evil, sleep. And the cycle repeated itself. Over and over again for 20 years now.

Steve thought nothing was going to change in his life at this point.

But oh how wrong he was, proven when he met that man. That man with the incredibly high intellect, sharp tongue and amazing dark eyes.

Steve met him when he was out patrolling one night.

The wind was howling louder than ever. Steve had received an anonymous tip-off that there had been illegal and dangerous activities going on around the area and thought that it was better for him to take a look and decide whether it was worth further investigation.

Taking a few more steps, Steve made it to the harbour at the edge of the town. Just before he turned the corner, he heard voices.

"You better cough up the money you promised us, Stark."

The shuffling of bodies could be heard, followed by a helpless grunt and the sound of fabric scratching against the brick wall.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't?"

The voices were soft and almost inaudible but Steve could hear the fear hidden behind that snarky remark.

"Don't play dumb with me, fucker."

 

Almost immediately after finishing the sentence, there was a sound of hard knuckles hitting soft flesh. 

Quickly peering around the corner, Steve found a muscular man gripping tightly onto the shirt of a smaller-built man and lifting him up against the wall as his heavily tattooed arm threatened to fall on his face again. 

Steve pondered whether he should step out of the corner and stop the fight before it got out of hand. But he didn't want to be involved in something he didn't have the slightest clue about. After all, he might be aiding the scoundrel when he thought he's helping the victim.

Before he could finish thinking, another punch landed and the bones of a chin made a loud cracking sound before a deep groan ensued. But much to Steve's surprise, it wasn't the brute who threw the punch but the latter that did.

Moaning in pain, he fell to the floor and the presumed "helpless" guy immediately seized his opportunity and pushed the brute out of the way, taking off down the alley of two tall buildings. 

Steve was now confused and hesitated whether he should tackle the guy who was grimacing in pain and finish him once and for all or if he should chase the guy who was almost out of sight. The choice was pretty obvious and Steve decided to give chase to the mysterious "damsel-not-in-distress".

It wasn't long before Steve caught up to him. In the haste of not letting him escape, Steve roared, "STOP!" which earned a whip of the head of the escapee. Probably alarmed by the sudden chase, he picked up his pace.

As the distance between them shortened, little by little, the escapee made a sudden sharp turn to the left. As Steve did the same when he came to the corner, he was shocked when he realised that the man was no where in sight. He couldn't have disappeared just like that, right? 

As Steve walked cautiously forward, a voice suddenly called out, "Seems like someone has too much time on their hands." The echoing made it hard to tell where it had come from, tracing the source of the voice, Steve decided to continue this taunting session, just so the man wouldn't be alarmed. 

"Well, when someone runs off in a hurry like that, it's my job to make sure he has a valid reason for it." 

"I wonder what kind of wack job that is."

Steve was trying to pick up the exact location of the escapist, he just needed a little more time. So he continued.

"I'm pretty sure it's more legal than whatever you're doing."

A soft chuckle quickly followed after and was it just him or God was that the most charming laugh he's ever heard.

"You got me there." And that was all Steve needed. 

He was there. Standing behind him. Behind that inconspicuous pillar. 

Without a second thought, Steve quickly made his move. With a low sweep of his legs, Steve's kick on the man's foot made him lose his balance and thus failing to react in time.

After a quick but failed tackle by the man, Steve got the upper hand and soon enough the man was pinned with his back on the wall and Steve was just above him, with both his arms on each side of the man's head.

If this wasn't an awkward position to have with your target, then he didn't know what is.

Steve could feel his heart starting to palpitate wildly and he was afraid that some else could hear it.

"Wow sweetheart, at least let me get your name first. I'm Tony." The man, apparently named "Tony", said coolly, his face brimmed with so much confidence, that the fact that he was hiding his fear was so apparent.

"Steve. Now tell me what you were doing back there and why that man wanted you dead." Steve replied as calm as ever, hoping he didn't give away his flustered inner self.

"Steve...Steve...Steve...Why does that name rings a bell?" This man, someone he's never met before, knows who he is.

"Ah! I got it! You're Steve Rogers, the great, noble prince. Well, if it isn't an honour to meet you." Tony said it with a voice dripping with insincerity.

"The honour's all mine. Now back to the question at hand. Why-"

Steve was quickly interrupted by Tony, an obvious attempt of deviating from the questions.

"Let's see here, Steve the prince and soon-to-be-king, so I guess patrolling around, catching bad guys, those are your 'duties', am I right?" 

"Stop changing the subject! I asked you questions and I won't say them twice." Steve was firm with his voice, having enough of this nonsense.

"Alright, your highness. I'll talk. I'm Tony Stark, a merchant from the black market. You know, I sell illegal goods and shit."

"I think I know what the black market is." Steve let out an exasperated sigh, when he finally got something useful out of him. "What I also know is that the black market is exactly what we are trying to get rid off. So if you would be so kind to follow me..."

As he took another look back at Tony, he could see his face erupting with annoyance.  
A moment of silence followed between them when Tony refused to move an inch. That's when Steve decided to take in Tony's appearance.

Tony was attractive. With a quick glimpse, one could easily tell he had no problem in getting who he wanted. His hair was a dark shade of brown and it looked so soft. Steve had to resist the urge to run his fingers through his hair. Tony's physique was pretty fit which was probably the reason why he managed to keep Steve running for such a long time. Lastly, the most obvious trait of Tony's, were his eyes. They were dark and Steve felt like they could just consume him whole. As beautiful his eyes were, Steve could see the hint of fear, anger and sadness probably from everything that he had ever experienced. 

"Hey, you know..." Tony's voice stirred Steve from his thoughts, "For a prince, You're pretty hot. And trust me I've seen many princes, around the world even."

Wait, what? Did Tony just call him hot? Steve's mind couldn't process what was happening. Not only was Steve having a hard time trying to keep himself in check this whole time, but now Tony called him hot. Oh god, if his face wasn't red before, it sure was now.

"Wh...wh..what are you talking about..." 

Steve could hear himself tripping over his words.

A smirk made its way to Tony's face and Steve knew he was getting a kick from his reactions.

"I'm talking about your blonde hair, sweet smile and blue eyes. And I'm pretty sure you've made many girls swoon over your charisma." Tony continued blurting compliment after compliment. Despite having received many praises from many people before, the fact that they came from Tony made all the difference. 

In the midst of trying to comprehend what was happening, Tony seized the chance and planted a sweet, long kiss on Steve's lips. Taken by surprise, Steve could only stand there, his eyes widening and his feet rooted to the ground. The hands that were once keeping Tony captive had fallen to his waist instead.

Tony was... kissing him???

Tony's lips were much colder compared to Steve's, probably due to staying out in the night for so long. Suddenly, Steve felt something wet on his bottom lip, sliding slowly across his, Tony was beckoning Steve to open his lips so that he could gain entrance. Though reluctant at first, Steve parted his lips. Tony immediately pushed his tongue in, exploring every part of Steve's mouth. Steve was quick to do the same as their tongues battled for dominance. It wasn't long before Steve turned the tables and was the one in control. Steve pushed Tony harder against the wall as he continued devouring Tony with his mouth. 

They soon parted to catch their breath. Steve closed his eyes, trying to process what just happened. Tony had kissed him and Steve had kissed him back???

When Steve finally opened his eyes to get some answers from Tony, his eyes widened to find that he was no longer there. Where the hell did he go? It had barely been 5 seconds!

"For a goody-goody prince, you're not a bad kisser." Steve heard his voice a distance behind him. Whipping his head around, Steve found him on the top of a rooftop, looking smugly down at him.

"How the hell did you get up there so quickly?" Steve had so many other thoughts but he could only blurt the first question that came into mind.

He could feel his cheeks getting warmer in the cold air, embarrassed that he had ask such a stupid question especially right after what happened.

Tony chuckled, "Stay on the streets this long, you ought to learn a trick or two." Tony shrugged, brushing the question off.

Where did he say he had been staying? On the streets? Steve's flustered face was replaced with one of worry and concern as he caught a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you," Tony quickly diffused the tension and turned his back to leave.

Steve was left there yearning for more of that kiss. His lips, his eyes. Not only that. He wanted to get to know Tony, for Tony to know him. Be for him when he needs it and he for him. Steve wanted them all. Steve wanted Tony.

But just before Steve could sigh in resignation that he might never meet him again, a voice spoke out.

"I hope to see you around soon, Captain Handsome." Tony finished his sentence, leapt off the roof and disappeared into the streets.

Oh how Steve's life was gonna change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading this one shot and please leave kudos! <3


End file.
